Dangerous Tides
by Nightwing13
Summary: McFLY are pirates. Yes, pirates, and they aren't even McFLY in this. All seperated and but will meet through an adventure. DougiexOC HarryxOC TomxOC DannyxOC
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I'm writing. Yes, it's a crossover of Just My Luck (McFLY) and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it! I do not own McFLY or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Dangerous Tides: Prologue**

Far out, in the deep seas, thousands of men sail out in search of ancient jewels. In fact, these men aren't your average men. They're pirates!  
>The sea is their home where they disappear from the Royal Navy. Running away from their death beds caused by a noose ringing their necks, cutting off their air.<br>But this isn't your average pirate tale of Davy Jones's Locker, or the ruthless Blackboard. Nor is this a story of that ridiculous Captain Jack Sparrow. It's a tale of the next generation of pirates.  
>Why does the next generation choose to live this wild and careless lifestyle? Why do they choose to live as a constant runaway? Well it's simple.<br>It's a pirate's life for me.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm writing. Yes, it's a crossover of Just My Luck (McFLY) and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it! I do not own McFLY or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Dougie wait up!" A young man with short brown hair and blue-grey eyes called to his friend.  
>His name was Harry, and even though he was well built and strong, he didn't have the speed of his younger friend, Dougie. Dougie was somewhat shorter than Harry, but be was faster than him.<br>Dougie had shaggy blonde hair and a somewhat darker complexion then others from running around outside. His eyes were the color of the blue-green sea, almost like they were meant for each other.  
>"Dougie!" Harry called again once he caught up to his friend.<br>Dougie stood on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. He smiled and turned to Harry.  
>"One of these days I'll see my old man."<br>"Your dad?" Harry thought to himself. "I thought he died?" Dougie groaned and turned away from the sea and began walking back up the hill to the small village Harry and Dougie were from.  
>"I already told you the story." Dougie lied.<br>You see, ever since Dougie was a small lad, he told stories. No, adventures only one with the wildest dreams could think of. But nobody believed him. Kids laughed at him and adults isolated him and his mother. Only one didn't follow, Harry, Dougie's only and closest friend.  
>"No you didn't. You refuse to tell me." Dougie chuckled at Harry's complaints. Then an idea struck him.<br>"Alright, if you beat me to my house, I'll tell you." Before Harry even agreed, Dougie states the count off. "One, two...THREE!"  
>Dougie took off, sprinting up the hill.<br>"Hey! That's cheating!" Harry called before chasing after his friend.  
>Dougie didn't listen. He just continued running. He didn't even care when he ran through town, making everyone stare at him like he was some kind of madman.<br>"DOUGIE!" Harry continued to yell. Dougie could only laugh at him.

Finally Harry was beaten, yet again in another game of chase.  
>Dougie jumped on the house's front porch, grabbed the door lever, and opened it. Then his jaw dropped open.<br>There, in the living room, was his mother in a man's arms. They were in a deep lip-lock and didn't even notice the new addition to the room. Dougie didn't even have a clue who this guy was!  
>"How do you always win?" Harry asked as he ran into the house, clasping his hand on Dougie's left shoulder.<br>The sudden outburst surprised them and they broke their kiss.  
>Dougie could now see the man clearer. The man had brown hair, covered by a green bandana, and a brown mustache barely noticeable. His brown eyes glared at the two young men.<br>The mysterious man drew his sword and charged at Harry and Dougie. Harry scurried out of the way, but Dougie found himself backed up against the wall and pinned by a sword that would slice his neck if he moved.  
>"STOP!" Dougie's mother screamed at the stranger.<br>"State your name coward." The man practically yelled in Dougie's face.  
>"Why should I have to? I'm the man of the house!" The man seemed to drop his guard but he quickly picked it back up. "You state your name!" Dougie shot back bravely.<br>"Dougie, shut up! Do you want to get yourself killed by a pirate?"  
>"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Dougie's mother screamed just as she appeared at the man and Dougie's side.<br>His mother let out a heavy sigh, and then she tucked a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear. She looked at Dougie with her chocolate brown eyes, and then transferred her gaze to the mysterious man.  
>"Don't hurt our son." She told the man as she placed her right hand on the handle of the sword and pushed it down.<br>The man looked shocked at her words, even Dougie was surprised. Then her gaze traveled to Dougie once again.  
>"And you...never talk back to your father again." Dougie's own eyes widened from shock as well.<br>"M-my f-f-father...?" Dougie stuttered.  
>"Elizabeth..." The man called her name and she nodded.<br>"Will, this is your son. Dougie this...this is your father."


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a new story I'm writing. Yes, it's a crossover of Just My Luck (McFLY) and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it! I do not own McFLY or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 2:**

Dougie could only stare at the man who was now known as his 'father'. He saw no resemblance between the man and himself. The man had brown hair, Dougie had blonde. The man had brown eyes, Dougie had blue-green. The only thing similar to each other was their body build. The man was just as thin and muscular as Dougie.  
>"Dougie," He looked back at his mother's kind face. "Let's sit down and talk about this." Before Dougie could object, his mother was already leading him to their dining table.<br>Once Dougie sat down again, he continued to stare at his father. And his father stared right back at him. Then the man slammed his hand on the table and turned to Dougie's mother.  
>"He isn't my son. He looks nothing like me." She smiled and sat down next to him.<br>"But you both think alike, you both talk alike, you both walk alike. I even bet he fights just like you." She said with a smile.  
>"Fight!" Dougie shouted. "I've never fought in my life."<br>"Yeah, Dougie is only good with his speed." Harry added from the back of the room.  
>"Prove it." The man said, completely ignoring Harry's comment. "Prove to me you can't fight."<br>"What are you-" Before Dougie could finish his sentence, the man jumped on top of the table.  
>Dougie's mother gasped and Harry ran to the other side of the room. The man walked across the table causing Dougie to fall back in his chair and roll backwards across the ground. The man jumped off the table and slowly walked towards Dougie. Dougie saw him coming and rolled to the left just as Harry ran over to the fireplace. The man was quick though and leaped to the spot in front of Dougie. Dougie kicked the man in the stomach and he gasped for air as he stumbled backwards. Dougie jumped to his feet and looked around for a weapon to protect him.<br>"Dougie, catch!" Harry called to him.  
>Dougie looked over to Harry and Harry tossed him a black metal object. Dougie caught and realized it was the pick he and his mother used to move the wood in a fire. And today, there was a fire burning, so the Sharp tip had a red glow to it. Dougie swung the object across the man, but the man jumped backwards onto the table. However, because of Dougie's quick agility, he too jumped on top of the table. The man fell down from surprise and Dougie prepared to drive the hot tip through his own father's chest. Until his mother called out.<br>"Dougie stop!" Dougie looked at his mother and felt guilty when he saw her shocked face. He looked back at the man and slowly jumped off the table. "Both of you are acting like children!" She turned to Will. "This child is the one I bore for you." Then she turned to Dougie. "This man is your father. His blood runs through your veins!" Dougie dropped his head. He was disgusted with himself. Then his father had to open his mouth again.  
>"So you can fight." The man said as he slowly sat up and jumped off the table. "Good." He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Did you change his surname like I told you to." She nodded.<br>"Yes Will. He is Dougie Lee Poynter." The man looked at Dougie, and then he sheathed his sword.  
>"Do you think your fit to board the Flying Dutchman and work as a worthy crew member for your father?" He asked in a commanding tone.<br>Dougie looked back Harry as if he was thinking Will was talking to him.  
>"Both of you answer him!" Elizabeth yelled at the two. They both jumped.<p>

"Wait, how did I get dragged into this? He's not my father!" Harry complained to Elizabeth. Will took something from his boot and threw it straight past Harry's head, nearly skinning him.

"Are you saying you're afraid to fight for me?" Will asked with a cold look in his brown eyes.

"N-no…" Harry tried to say but was too afraid to actually speak.

"Don't stutter!" Will commanded.

"No sure!" Harry immediately yelled making Will smile.

"Now then, are the two of you willing to join my crew and sail with me in search of what your mother needs?" Dougie looked back at his mother. Elizabeth dropped her own head, as if she was ashamed.  
>"Aye!" Harry said first, and then Dougie turned to face his father again. "Aye…captain." Will smiled again, as if he was proud of his only child.<br>"Good, from now on, the two of you will be known as...pirates."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a late update! This is a new story I'm writing. Yes, it's a crossover of Just My Luck (McFLY) and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it! I do not own McFLY or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 3:**

"Thomas! Thomas!" A young girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes ran around the small town of Port Royal. "Thomas, where are you?" She called as she peeked into every shop, but found no sign of her older brother.

She was just a simple town's girl living on her own with her older brother, Tom Fletcher. He likes to go by Tom, but because at this very moment, she couldn't find her dear brother. She calls him by his given name hoping he'll show up and yell at her for using his full name.

She ran down the street of the town and over a small bridge that led to the Royal Navy headquarters of Port Royal. Of course, there she found her brother, signing up to join the Royal Navy.

"TOM!"

She began running as fast as she could to her brother, but as soon as she set foot on the fancy concrete that the Royal Navy's sign-up tent rested, she was blocked off by two guards.

"Let me through, that's my brother!" She ordered as she tried pushing past the two guards. She didn't have much luck. Both guards grabbed each arm and picked her off the ground. "TOM!"

Finally her brother heard her call. He turned around; his brown eyes that looked just like her own were filled with worry once he saw his little sister in danger.

"Charlotte!" He dropped the quill he was writing with and pushed the guards. "Let her go, that's my sister!" The guards did as he asked. However, their release wasn't gentle. They simply released her arms, letting her fall on the ground, landing on her butt.

"Well that was easy." Tom said. Except, Charlotte was thinking otherwise.

"Is that how you would treat your wife or mother?" She questioned the guards, rather loudly, but they just walked away, ignoring her complaints.

Charlotte huffed to herself and stood up. She dusted off her worn out peasant dress and fixed her hair that was once in a bun.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Charlotte suddenly remembered she was angry with Tom for running off without telling where he was going and of course…

"DID YOU JOIN THE ROYAL NAVY?" Tom groaned and began walking ahead of her as she continued to overflow with rage. "Why would you do such a thing? They'll send you out to sea to kill pirates!" Charlotte continued, but that did stop Tom from walking.

"They won't, besides I'll be able to bring in more money."

"You were doing fine at the market. Besides we still have the money mother left us." The mention of their mother really hit Tom and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Charlotte we are never using that money." Tom ordered in a dead serious tone.

"Why not? She gave us so much!"

"She earned that with her body!" Tom finally snapped. "That's whore money." Tom spat out the words and he continued walking ahead.

"Well at least she didn't die because the Royal Navy mistook her as a pirate!"

Tom froze again. The image of their father being hung in town square entered his mind. He was only eight when he saw his dad die in front of him. Charlotte was only six. Their father was wrongly accused as a pirate that was named after a bird…and their last name is Fletcher...

"All the more reasons for me to kill the real pirate." Tom said in almost a whisper. Then he continued walking until he came to the door of the Port Royal pub.

"You're going to kill yourself Thomas Michael Fletcher!" Charlotte yelled once more just as her brother entered the pub.

"Bloody hell, your sister is always shouting her head off." A brunette from the bar said as Tom took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, she's angry at me…I signed up for the Royal Navy." Silence fell between the two, but then the brunette soon spoke up again.

"Well…you better find a man for Charlotte so she doesn't follow you!" The two young men burst into a fit of laughter.

"True. Well Danny, would you like to marry my sister?" Tom asked just as Danny took a sip of his pint only to choke on it. Tom laughed at his friend's reaction. Danny smiled and wiped the alcoholic foam from his lips.

"No offense mate, but I'd rather marry a pirate then your sister."

"Don't worry I understand completely." The two friends laughed again together.

The two of them chatted for a long time about how their days were. They stayed at the pub for so long they were practically the last ones there, besides the bartender. They completely lost track of time and Danny was getting rather tipsy.

"Alright mate, I think it's time to call it a night." Tom said as he stood up, grabbing Danny's left arm and helping his friend to stand as well. "Let's get you home."

"Thanks mate." Danny said as he leaned against his best friend as they both exited the pub. However, the ground suddenly shook causing both of them to fall to the ground. Both Tom and Danny exchanged looks. "Um…I'm pretty sure you haven't had as much to drink as me." There was a sudden explosion sound and the ground shook again. Both their eyes widened and they both stood up and ran straight to the pier.

"No way…" Tom said when they finally made it.

Even though the pier was full of Royal Navy troops, both young men could see clearly that Port Royal was being attacked, by pirates. Out in the sea in front of them was a black ship with blood red sails. It was the most ruthless pirates of all.

"Blackbeard…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a late update! This is a new story I'm writing. Yes, it's a crossover of Just My Luck (McFLY) and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it! I do not own McFLY or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 4:**

The two lads were in shock. They've both never fought an actual pirate before, they were scared. Even the Royal Navy were being beat. It was as if the pirates were unbeatable! But as Tom looked upon the fight between the Navy and pirates, he couldn't tolerate it any longer. He started to take a step forward, but Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Mate, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Danny's eyes were full of worry for his friend.

Tom pulled his arm free from his friend's grasp. "I'm going to help. I can't just sit by and watch the Navy be beat!"

"And you think you'll make a difference?" Tom thought to himself then finally answered.

"I can try." He then ran off without another word, running into life threatening danger.

"TOM!" Danny called after him but Tom didn't turn back.

An officer fell down before Tom, dead. He grabbed the corpse's sword and swung it right across a pirate's chest. The pirate was surprised and fell to his knees, then face first into the wood floor. Tom ran past the corpse and began slashing at any pirate he came across. It was almost like he wasn't afraid, but truthfully he was. His fight or flight mode took over his body and he chose fight. He didn't want to be known as a man who ran away from pirates. He wants to be known as a hero who saved Port Royal.

"Die you filthy pirate!" Tom yelled as he killed another pirate.

He was like an insane man killing everything that was evil to him. In fact, he did make a difference to the Royal Navy. He, just one man, could kill 4 men while one Royal Navy officer killed one. He was a prodigy!

But Tom started to think to highly of himself.

He was getting reckless, and before he knew it, he was practically circled by pirates. He had nowhere to go and because he wasn't wearing the Royal Navy garbs, they wouldn't help him. To them he was just some poor commoner. _Now I wish I had listened to Danny._ He thought to himself. And just on cue, Danny was there.

Danny had managed to grab himself a sword and cut through the barrier that prevented Danny reaching Tom. Danny had fought before, street fights to be more exact when he would be drunk, but he had never fought with a sword. Luckily though, he wasn't that bad with a blade.

Danny slashed two more pirates out of way and then turned his direction to Tom. "Tom are you okay?" He called just before he kicked a pirate off the pier.

Tom was now blocking attacks from another pirate, and then when he had an opening, he slit the neck of the pirate. "Yes thank you!" Tom turned around to face his friend, but Danny wasn't the one he came face to face with.

A man as tall as Tom was glaring back at him with grey eyes. He was very dark. A dark complexion, black hair and beard, even his clothes consisted of black. There was only one name for him. Blackbeard.

Tom gulped, he tried his best to not show he was afraid, but Blackbeard could see right through him. Blackbeard laughed when he heard Tom gulp. He quickly drew his gun and pointed it right between Tom's eyebrows. Tom was already sweating from being nervous.

"And so who may I have the honor of thankin' for killing me crew?" Tom gulped again after listening to Blackbeard's question. He was scared, terrified. He couldn't form words and he could feel his life slipping away already.

"It was me!" Danny called from behind Blackbeard.

Blackbeard's eyebrows furrowed together. He removed his gun from Tom's head and turned around to Danny. Danny was just as afraid but he had a bit more luck at hiding it. Blackbeard slowly approached him. He eyed Danny up and then scoffed. He began poking Danny in the chest with his gun.

"So you're sayin' that you took out me crew?" Blackbeard repeated his question as he continued tapping Danny's chest with the gun.

Danny glared back at the pirate. "Aye." Blackbeard stopped harassing Danny. He threw his head back and then began laughing like the evil man he was. Soon, his crew had joined in with laughter. When Blackbeard stopped, so did the crew.

"You're brave for liein' to me." Blackbeard suddenly spun around, prepared his gun to fire at Tom, but stopped at what Danny said next.

"We'll join you!" Blackbeard's gaze from Tom was removed once again. He slowly turned back around to face Danny.

"You'll…what?"

"We'll join your crew. We'll work for you, only if you let us live and leave Port Royal." Danny answered sternly. Blackbeard smiled. He walked back to Danny as if he was trying to make Danny sick from his stench.

"You're tryin' to bargain?" Danny nodded and then whispered. "Then get on the ship." Danny was surprised at how fast Blackbeard agreed, but he was frozen from shock. "What did ya not here me?" Blackbeard pulled his gun out, aimed it into the air and fired, scaring everyone around him. "GET ON THE BLOODY SHIP!" The remaining crew members grabbed Tom and Danny and began pushing them onto the ship; however the pirates weren't only bringing them on board. They were brining jewels, and gold onto the ship as well, even woman.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LEAVE PORT ROYAL!" Danny yelled as Blackbeard began making his way to his personal cabin. Blackbeard turned around to face Danny.

"Advice for the future: Never trust a pirate." He began laughing as he did before and slammed the door on Danny's face leaving Tom and Danny to face what the crew would do to them next.

All the two boys could do was watch as the crew brought defenseless woman on board. Some pirates were already using the woman to the personal pleasures right in front of them. They had no dignity and they truly didn't care how the woman felt.

"How could you agree to this?" Tom questioned his friend as he turned away from the scene to face Danny.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want to die and leave your sister alone to grieve?" Tom's eyes widened and he turned away from Danny again.

"Well, look how much use your plan is now that we're stuck on this ship…" Tom quietly said.

"Tom, we'll get out of here. I just have to think of a plan, and then you will see Charlotte again!" Danny said trying to comfort him.

"When? Before or after she has been deflowered and killed by pirates?" And just on cue, Tom's sister was dragged onto the ship. "CHARLOTTE!" He ran over to her but two pirates pushed him away, but that didn't stop Charlotte.

Charlotte kicked the pirate on her left in his butt, and then bit the pirate's hand on her right. When they both released her she ran full speed into the brother's arms. Danny had run behind them to make sure nobody attacked the siblings from behind. Surprisingly the pirates didn't react. There was so much going on that the pirates didn't pay attention. At that moment the group knew they needed to find refugee somewhere on the boat.

Danny saw the opening to the lower deck of the boat and motioned Tom and Charlotte to follow. The three of them ran to the opening and ran down the steps. Pirates were nowhere to be seen but they were sure to come down to sleep. They ran to the farthest and darkest corner of the room and stayed there.

Charlotte was wrapped in Tom's arms and Danny placed their swords in front of them, marking their territory. Danny looked back at Tom and shared frightened looks. They couldn't speak, they were too scared. They only sat still waiting for what would happen to them next.


End file.
